


Smile

by flowerfan



Series: Glee Season 2 Reaction Fics [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x13 reaction fic, Early!Klaine, Glee Season Two, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2x13 Reaction Fic.  Part of a series of Glee Season Two reaction fics.  Kurt is feeling left out, and Blaine has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

After he finished cleaning up the glitter and popsicle stick art project his aunt had left for them, Blaine suggested that they watch a movie, and soon _Toy Story_ was blazing away on the big screen tv in his aunt and uncle’s living room. While Blaine loved his little cousins, spending the evening with three rugrats under the age of eight wasn’t exactly his idea of a rocking Friday night. But his mom and his aunt shared a birthday, and when they asked him to babysit so they could go out with his dad and his uncle on a double date, he could hardly say no.

Blaine slipped into the kitchen, promising a make your own ice cream sundae party in a few minutes, and poked around in the cabinets, pulling out anything that looked like it might be good on ice cream. M&M’s? Check. Marshmallows? Check. Organic fruit gels? Hmm, maybe not.

His phone buzzed and Blaine fished it out of his pocket, seeing a text from Kurt. He was asking about the arrangement for one of the Warblers’ numbers from earlier in the year. Blaine smiled to himself as he started texting back with a promise to email him the music when he got home. He was glad that Kurt was willing to give the Warblers a try, even though it really wasn’t his style. He knew Kurt was frustrated by how regimented the group was. At least all the gavel banging hadn’t scared him off yet. Blaine thought the Warblers could really do with a little loosening up, although he wasn’t sure how to go about it. Hopefully Kurt could help.

_From Blaine: So what’s your favorite ice cream topping? I need some ideas._

_From Kurt: Bananas and caramel. What are you doing, anyway?_

_From Blaine: Babysitting my cousins. I want to get them good and sugared up before my aunt and uncle come home._

_From Kurt: From my vast experience babysitting (and by vast, I mean none) I don’t think that’s really the best strategy for a peaceful evening._

_From Blaine: Au contraire. I don’t want my aunt and uncle to demand my services too often. This way they’ll think twice before drafting me again._

_From Kurt: While I applaud your use of French in casual conversation, I still disagree with your tactics. If you gave them some warm milk instead, they’d nod off to sleep sooner, and you could call me up and entertain me instead of them._

Blaine warmed at Kurt’s words. Even though he thought Kurt was mostly teasing, he was glad Kurt liked talking to him. He certainly liked talking to Kurt. It occurred to him, however, that one of the reasons he hadn’t minded being stuck at his cousins’ tonight was that he had thought Kurt was going to be busy.

_From Blaine: Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping over Rachel’s tonight? I would have thought that her shananigans would keep you plenty entertained._

_From Kurt: She bailed on me to go watch the guys do their Justin Bieber thing at the middle school. They’re trying to drum up business for their band, get the Bat Mitzvah set interested. Tina even made them business cards to hand out, and there was talk of matching fan t-shirts._

_From Blaine: Why didn’t you go?_

Kurt didn’t respond right away, and Blaine wanted to kick himself. He knew the answer before Kurt finally typed it.

_From Kurt: Well, that would be because I wasn’t really invited. Finn kind of stumbled out an invitation on his way out the door, but he got all tangled up trying to decide whether he was asking me to sing with them, or watch with the girls, and it was easier just to beg off. Besides, I had other things to do._

_From Blaine: Like learn every song in the Warblers’ repertoire? You don’t have to do that, you know. You can sit some out if you don’t know them._

_From Kurt: Sit out a performance? Please, have you met me? Besides, some of those numbers desperately need a countertenor. Your sound gets bogged down with all those manly boys trying to show off how deep their voices have gotten._

Blaine’s attention was taken away from Kurt’s text when five year old Daniel wandered into the kitchen. He spied the M&M’s on the counter and his eyes got wide. “Blaine, are we having candy and ice cream both? You make the best treats.” Although Blaine wouldn’t admit to having a favorite, he did have a hard time resisting Daniel’s dark curly hair and puppy dog eyes. He scooped the little boy up and tousled his curls, then twirled him around and set him down, sending him back towards the tv room with a little push. “Go watch for a few more minutes and I’ll get everything set up for you, okay?”

Blaine started typing out a response to Kurt about how he was an overachiever, then changed his mind and erased it. He had a better idea.

_From Blaine: Hey, I’ve got to go – it’s time to get the sundae extravaganza ready for the little ones, they’re getting restless. But is there any chance you could help me with French tomorrow? I’ve got a project due next week and you are way better at this than I am._

_From Kurt: I find that truly hard to believe, mon ami. But I’m always up for a challenge, especially if it’s in French._

They arranged to meet at Blaine’s house in the afternoon, after Kurt was done helping out his dad at the garage. Blaine spent the rest of the evening playing tickle tag with his sugared-up little cousins, and it wasn’t until he got home that he was able to spend more time thinking about his plan for the next day. After some research and digging through his closet, however, he thought he was ready.

\-----

Saturday morning at the garage seemed endless to Kurt. He wished someone would come in with a wreck or something, just to liven things up. But after three oil changes and a good hour puttering around his dad’s office doing filing, he was finally done. He had already picked out three outfit options – he loved when he and Blaine got together outside of school, so that he could wear his own clothes – and after a quick shower, he decided on tight black skinny jeans, an olive colored vest, white shirt, and a beret. He finished it off with a fleur de lis brooch. It wasn’t exactly subtle, but he thought the effort would be appreciated. They were going to be spending the afternoon studying French, after all. Kurt had even considered stopping at a bakery to get some croissants, but the only half decent French bakery was out of the way and he didn’t want to be late.

Arriving at Blaine’s house, Kurt quickly checked his clothes as he rang the doorbell. He had only been to Blaine’s once before, when he came to pick him up for a football game at McKinley. Blaine’s mom opened the door with a smile and waved Kurt in. “Hi Kurt. You can go right up, Blaine’s in his room.”

Trying not to think about how extremely awesome it was that he was on his way up to Blaine’s bedroom, and how simultaneously awkward it was to have that thought in front of Blaine’s mom, Kurt smiled back at her and headed towards the stairs. Kurt slowed to look at the framed photographs in the hallway as he went up. Blaine definitely took after his mom, and it looked like she had quite a history of trying to tame her curls as well, at least if the different hairstyles she sported in their family pictures were any indication. Kurt felt a momentary pang of envy, imagining Blaine’s mom playing with little Blaine’s hair, trying out different products in it, until they had it styled just the way he liked it. He figured his mom must have played with his hair when he was little, but he didn’t really remember.

Kurt was drawn out of his thoughts as he approached Blaine’s room. The door was closed, so he knocked, and quickly struck a confident pose. He wasn’t nervous about spending the afternoon alone with Blaine, nope, definitely not.

Blaine opened the door, beaming at Kurt. “Hi! You’re here!”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “You were expecting someone else?” He came in to Blaine’s room and set his bag down by Blaine’s desk, noticing a keyboard set up in the corner that he didn’t remember being there before. Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed, taking a moment to admire Blaine as the boy shuffled some papers on his desk. Blaine was dressed more casually than he had seen him yet, wearing dark wash jeans that were way tighter than any uniform pants – don’t think about the tight pants, Kurt - and a snugly fitting black t-shirt. His hair was different, too, blown out straight but soft looking, swooping over his forehead.

Finally Blaine stopped fidgeting and came over to Kurt, perching on the bench by the keyboard. “So, I, uh, had an idea for something we could do,” Blaine said, tapping his foot nervously.

“Other than French?” Kurt asked, a little surprised.

“Well, I do have a French project, and I do need your help – nice pin, by the way,” Blaine said, reaching out to touch Kurt’s brooch. “But I thought we could do something more fun, first, if you want to.”

Kurt found Blaine’s momentary shyness ridiculously endearing. This was a side of Blaine that didn’t show up at Dalton, at least not where anyone could see it. “Sure, I’m game. What did you have in mind?”

“Great! Here, put this on.” Blaine handed Kurt a black zip-up sweatshirt, and put a similar gray one on himself. He pulled the hood up over his head, motioning for Kurt to do the same. 

Kurt complied, setting his beret down on the bed and pulling the hood of the sweatshirt up. He fussed at his hair where he could tell the beret dented it. “Don’t worry, your hair is almost perfect for this already,” Blaine said, coming right up to Kurt and pushing at his bangs to get them to fall down over his forehead just a bit. Blaine’s face was so close to Kurt’s he could feel the puff of his breath as he spoke, and Kurt felt his knees go weak as Blaine’s lovely caramel eyes flickered towards his. 

“My hair is always perfect,” Kurt said, willing his voice not to wobble, as Blaine flashed him another white toothed smile and stepped back.

“That it is.” Blaine sat down at the keyboard and ran his fingers over the keys. “So, have you figured out my plan yet?”

“I have, and I think you’re insane.”

“Insane good, or insane bad?” Blaine asked, fluttering his eyelashes at Kurt.

“Well, I guess it depends on how good the song is.”

“Challenge accepted.” Blaine started playing, and then tilted his head towards his laptop. “The lyrics are there if you need them.” Blaine started singing then, and Kurt’s heart flipped, just as it did every time Blaine sang. 

_Oh, yeah, mmm_

_I wait on you forever, any day, hand and foot_  
 _Your world is my world, yeah_  
 _Ain't no way you ever gonna get_  
 _Any less than you should_

How on earth did he get here, Kurt wondered, being serenaded by a gorgeous, talented, gay boy, who apparently liked him enough to learn silly boy band music to try to make him feel better? Who was he, and where had Kurt Hummel gone? Because this kind of thing just did not happen to Kurt Hummel. 

Come on, sing with me,” Blaine said softly, as he started the chorus. 

_'Cause baby, you smile, I smile, oh_  
 _'Cause whenever you smile, I smile_  
 _Hey, hey, hey_

They traded off verses, just having fun with the sappy lyrics, and Kurt thought he had never been so happy. Maybe Blaine wasn’t quite ready to admit he wanted to be more than friends with Kurt, but he certainly wasn’t afraid to sing a love song with him, and he’d take that any day. 

_Baby, you won't ever want for nothing_  
 _You are my ends and my means now_  
 _With you there's no in between, I'm all in_  
 _'Cause my cards are on the table_  
 _And I'm willing and I'm able_  
 _But I fold to your wish 'cause it's my command_  
 _Hey, hey, hey_

_You smile, I smile, whoa_  
 _You smile, I smile, hey, hey, hey_  
 _You smile, I smile, I smile, I smile, I smile_  
 _You smile, I smile, oh_

They finished singing, laughing, and Blaine gave Kurt a quick hug. “So – what did you think?” 

“Definitely insane good,” Kurt said, smiling so hard he could feel it in his ears. “You are ridiculous, you know that?” 

“I’ve been told,” Blaine said, grabbing his laptop and pointing it towards them. “Now we’ll do it again, and record it, and then we can post it—“ 

Kurt moved to the bed and closed the laptop. “I don’t need everyone to see that I can do Bieber.” 

"But-“ 

"But what? But then the guys at McKinley will magically realize that they should have included me in their reindeer games all along, and invite me to come hang out and play video games with them on weekends, and work out in the gym, and shoot hoops in the driveway?” 

______________Blaine shrugged and looked down at his hands, clasped together on his lap. “It wasn’t right that they didn’t include you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m used to it. I’m not even in New Directions anymore.” Kurt sucked in his breath and slid closer to Blaine on the bed, then nudged his knee with his own. “I’m okay, really. But, Blaine,” Kurt paused until Blaine looked up and met his eyes, “thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After an awkward but heartfelt hug, they did actually move on to Blaine’s French project. And while they never recorded their Bieber song, a picture of the two of them in their hoodies did appear on Blaine’s Facebook page that night. The picture swiftly received likes from the McKinley crowd, along with a variety of comments; Kurt’s favorites were Santana’s “looks like Trouty’s got some competition” and Finn’s “what’s Kurt doing with Justin Bieber?” although Finn’s comment did make Kurt wonder if Finn had ever actually seen Justin Bieber, because Blaine really didn’t look anything like him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Before he went to sleep that night, Kurt sent a quick text to Blaine. “Thank you again for today. I think it's already been said, but it’s really true. You make me smile.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> The song they sing is U Smile by Justin Bieber, which is performed with a piano accompaniment, making me think it might be one that Blaine would choose (if he needed to choose a Bieber song).


End file.
